


吞蚀 Devoured

by riminal



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancer被圣杯侵蚀的过程。</p>
            </blockquote>





	吞蚀 Devoured

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devoured](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7593) by Joel 7th. 



> 题目：Devoured 吞蚀  
> 作者：Joel 7th  
> 人物：Diarmuid-Zero Lancer, the Grail.  
> 分级：K+  
> 类型：Angst（虐心慎）  
> 简介：Lancer被圣杯侵蚀的过程。  
> 链接：http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7830914/1/Devoured  
> 授权：It would be my honor ^_^I agree that works about Lancer are pretty rare despite Diarmuid's fairly popular (not many women can resist his charm,right ?). It's wonderful to meet someone who shares the love for this man ^_^. Hope we can be friends :D.It's a pity that I'm unable to read Chinese; otherwise I'd love to read your your translation :DHАVe a nice day!

 

**吞蚀** **\- Devoured**

_当身体的疼痛消匿无迹，空虚便溢满心灵。_ __

 

……

 

如果说他对自己身处之地毫无所知，那显然是不确切的。事实上，对于自己醒来的这个地方，Lancer多少有所觉察；只是他并不在乎。

“无所谓。”他想。既然他已经结束在了这里，独自一人被这无尽的黑暗包围，那就没什么是有所谓的了。

 

心脏被刺穿的地方已经感受不到刺痛。从逻辑上来说，痛觉根植于肉体的存在。而当他的肉体消散于空气中，疼痛自然亦随之退去。然而这一事实并没能让他感到有丝毫安慰。

 

当身体的疼痛消匿无迹，空虚感便占据了心灵。

 

他的脑中始终有某个躁动的声音在反复回响，和那正逐步吞噬他意识的空虚对抗。

随着战争的结束，他的身体本该被传送回永生位面[1]，洗掉他对这次战争的全部记忆，然后平静的等待下一次召唤，而恐怕如今那里剩下的只是一具空壳。距离这一次战争的结束还有太久——至少久到足够令他的身体化作空壳了[2]。

 

也许，他想，空虚反而是最好的情况。如果此刻他的意识已经被抹去，他就不用再被“天之杯[3]”时的痛苦回忆所折磨。当这次战争的经历在他脑海重现，它们开始侵蚀他的每一丝理智，反复提醒着他终止于此地的原因所在。

那痛苦是如此痛彻心扉，疼到他落泪；那愤怒又是如此浓厚，重到他几欲被自己的血液灼伤[4]。

 

不该是这样的结局；

他无数次悲愤呐喊，却无人倾听，甚至那声音亦迅速被四周的黑暗吞没。

 

他以一个Servant的身份复活于这世上绝不是为了让悲剧重演，相反的，他甚至是打算连同那数百年来始终试图扫出心房的疼痛也一并抛去的。尽管在那名为圣杯战争的黑暗中，他的确看到过希望之光——战争让他拥有了和那个与他有着同样精神的英灵一战的机会——但那光芒如此渺小，微弱得完全无法和揉碎他命运的飓风对抗。那光芒，轻而易举得便被那飓风碾碎，消散于即将到来的黎明。

直到最后，他的躯体和魂灵都没能被那希望拯救；

当英灵的躯体分崩离析，精神亦化作复仇的怨魂，他撕心裂肺般怒吼，苦涩填满心灵。

 

第二次生命中所经历的不幸足以将他作为一个备受人类推崇的不朽英雄该有的尊严尽数湮没，徒留下一个悲戚的自我，沉溺于憎恨与痛苦之泥。

 

……

 

无疑此刻他正与黑暗作伴，然而寂静却不包含在内——有一个声音不断地通过和他四周空气的共鸣发出声响。

有时候它听起来像是从某个未知的远方传来的含糊不明的回声；有时候它又像是耳语般在他脑后的细碎作响。最初它似乎在（替他）镇定喧闹的内心；然而逐渐地，随着音色的甜度与腐烂的水果发出的甜味越发惊人的相似，它变得让人不安——虽然闻起来美味可口，却仅一口便足以令人犯恶。那仿佛涂了蜜糖的音色不仅没能使他感到平静，反令他心生厌恶，使他所剩无几的自尊感觉倍受侮辱。

他渴望它停止对他的迫害，他对着身体上空大声咆哮。然而除了自己嘲讽般的回声，他得不到任何回应。

 

没用多久，他就想明白了那声音实际上是圣杯本身。

 

很多次他询问对方为何要与一个战败的Servant交谈，只是每一次他提出这个问题，它的答案都只有同样的一个——而他从未满意。

在一次又一次的重复这样一个简单的问题这件事上，它的耐心——他不得不承认——几乎是惊人的；它从没有一次拔高过音量，连节奏都是同样的平稳如一。

 

它对他很感兴趣，它说。

英灵的心中填满了悲痛和荒凉，那发自灵魂的绝望与圣杯的本质契合地如此完美，而那逐渐在他心中扎根的黑暗与他自身的光辉争战交织，组成了更诱人的璀璨之美。

它希望他能停止挣扎，放弃自我，彻底融于那生动证明了人类的丑陋的黑泥之中。虽然饱经侮辱和践踏，他的精神却依然是那个英雄，一个，将自尊与骄傲作为抵抗黑暗的最后堡垒的英雄。

但它同样知道他会否认它的断言，以最强烈的怒火拒绝它的提议。

 

因此，无论他是怎样努力的寻求答案，圣杯只是大笑。

 

……

 

甜腻的声音直接在他灵魂中诱惑私语，仿佛硫酸般（蚕食他的理智）。

可以称之为阴险地，圣杯承诺下的诱惑逐渐、缓慢地在他受伤的灵魂中找出了通路，穿透他早已稀薄的防御。

用不了多久，毒素便会渗入他的身体、吞没他的良知，甚至他视为珍宝的、那些骄傲与荣誉也将被一并打散。

 

尚未泯灭的意识在此刻变得极端煎熬，他能清楚的意识到组成英雄迪卢木多的每一丝纤维正被吞噬，却更为清晰的知道在阻止圣杯的行动这点上，自己有多么无能为力。最糟糕的是，源于自身的空虚感或多或少为毒素的蚕食让出了道路。

 

有时候，他几乎能听到圣杯在目睹他失败的战斗时发出的嘲弄的笑声；有时候，他又会听到它安抚般的絮语，劝说他放弃自己的徒劳，好让他不再受苦，好让他的灵魂得以安宁。

 

……忘记所有的背叛，忘记命运带给他的所有扭曲而残酷的结局，忘却人类的慈悲、那些骄傲与荣誉。

 

在坠入圣杯罪恶的怀抱中的那一刻，他被圣杯的恶念彻底吞没——他不再是一个英灵。

不再知晓悲伤、疼痛抑或喜悦，他只是一具空壳，一个，借用了圣杯所接收的英雄迪卢木多的外形而制造出的，可悲的复制品。

 

当心灵被污秽之泥淹埋，曾经的英雄能否找回和平？

【FIN】

 

 

> 注：
> 
> [1]：the immortal plane，动画看了太久了忘了这个名词有没有具体含义了><，由句意暂时翻成“永生位面”，有错误球告知~
> 
> [2]：原文it should be enough to do the deed，本来以为是“久到足以让他等到下一次契约”，但联系上文可能还是取“令某事成为现实”这类？
> 
> [3]：“Heavens Feel”， 游戏Fate/Stay Night的最后一线，也称为间桐樱线。简称HF线。英文直译为宛若天堂，该线中亦提到的Heavens Feel 翻译为“天之杯”，是“五大魔法中”的“第三法”。具体可自行度娘。
> 
> [4]：为求工整，词句完全意译。So painful that his tears fell down, thick and burning as blood.私以为个人达不到作者写出的意境。

 


End file.
